Haunted
by FunnyWolf
Summary: For Username353's contest back on DeviantART on Creepypasta shipping. Warning: the contest is not on fluffy kawaii desu sparkle shipping. Figure it out.


**Warning: It's about a serial killer and a sadistic ghost. Take a guess.**

Jeff the Killer, the infamous killer known for his horrid face. He is told to be fiction, yet still strikes fear into the hearts of people. Especially the ones who encounter him before falling asleep once more. But not much is known about his backstory. Some say he was a child the age of 13 that had become insane. Some say he was set on fire. A few say that it was acid that caused his face to become that way. Not much is known of him, really. Jeffery is now in his twenties, 23 to be exact. He was hid by his paranoid younger brother, Liu. He had a difficult past, but not how everyone thought it was.

Yes, he was attacked by a trio of older boys, but something triggered him beforehand. When Jeff was 12, his best friend died. The trauma had caused him to develop a mental illnesses, since he thought it was his fault. His best friend had died, and his dead body float out the other side of the trench. Many were affected by this, but Jeff had it the worst. It wasn't as bad now since he had killing in his mind. However, he was slightly irked by the date coming up. It was April 20th, three days away from Ben's death date.

Like previously said, Jeff wasn't that bugged by the date. He remembered it, but Jeff never broke down. He didn't have time for emotions like that. He didn't have time for a lot of things now. He is too busy murdering anyone he deemed worthy of death. In fact, some of Ben's relatives were killed on Ben's date. Jeff had gone after a few members of the Moon Children cult after finding they were rumored to be connected to Ben in a way. Jeff highly doubted it, since it was Liu who told him. Liu... well, Liu isn't the most rational person anymore. But Jeff isn't that rational at times either.

The end of the killings were before sunrise, like usual. Jeff walked back into Liu's home, careful not to trail blood. He threw his hoodie into the washer, along with any other articles he had dirtied. He took a shower, changed into another pair of clothes, went to his room, and fell on the bed. Despite popular belief, Jeff closed his eyes and dozed off to another crazed, demented dream.

This dream wasn't like anything he had ever experienced in a long time. He was walking through a stranger's home. At first, he didn't recognize it, but then it all came back. He was in Ben's house, but it didn't feel like it was Ben's house anymore. No, Ben was dead in his dreams as well. Jeff walked through the house, looking around. The photos were gone, the furniture was replaced, and he knew Ben's room would be redecorated. Someone was living in Ben's house. Someone had stolen Ben's home. Jeff heard a loud thud and some muttering. He felt the hilt of his knife in his pocket and pulled it out, walking towards the noise. It lead to Ben's room. Jeff turned the doorknob quietly, creaking the door open. A figure was facing away from him, bending over a cardboard box full of electronics. Jeff didn't recognize the man and felt enraged by it. Jeff bolted into the room and before the man could fully acknowledge Jeff's prescene, Jeff stabbed him in the throat. The man attempted to scream, only to begin to choke on the blood coming out of his mouth. He fell onto the box. Jeff looked down and noticed one of the objects. A grey N64 cartridge without its sticker. He read the word 'Majora.'

The remaining hairs on his neck stood up. He felt a shiver run down his spine. His legs went numb and his heart stopped. Eyes bored into his back. He turned to only see a blur before waking up. Jeff stared at his bedroom ceiling. He stared for minutes on end, processing what he had just dreamt. The dream was strange, even for him. Usually, anything to do with Ben was based off his funeral or remembering his death. This was different and began to bug him. It's been 11 years; someone had moved into that house by now. He began to become irrational. The person in Ben's house had Ben's game. He knew that cartridge was no doubt Ben's. This person not only stole Ben's house but his belongings.

Trusting Liu to drive him back to their old neighborhood probably wasn't the brightest of ideas, but Jeff was killing on emotions just this once. The drive was a long 5-hour drive, plus Liu's murmuring all out throughout the drive there. But Jeff was in his own thoughts, even when Liu jumped and stirred off a bit, causing Liu to begin hyperventalting for a moment as he got back onto the road. He didn't even notice.

It was 5:00 am when they had arrived to the house. Liu had pulled up directions to the house, since being forever since visiting Ben. Liu didn't recognize it at first and began thinking he drove Jeff to kidnap a dead body. Liu froze and began yelling again. He screamed about the dead body and how Jeff was going to make him eat the remains until Jeff snapped at him. Liu mumbled a sorry and shook in the car seat, gripping onto the wheel. Jeff took the car keys just in case Liu panicked and drove away. He locked Liu in and walked to the window. The deformed killer opened it and crawled in, landing on all fours in the room. Jeff looked around, not sure which room it was. He assumed it used to be the parents' room. He walked out of the room and looked around the hall. Faint memories began showing him to Ben's room. He knew that it would be Ben's room.

Jeff found the room after hearing the loud thud. It felt as though he was in his dream again. Jeff turned the doorknob, opening the door. The same man was facing away from him, bending over a cardboard box full of electronics. Jeff grabbed his knife and walked behind the man. He tripped on one of the cables. The man froze and looked back. Before he could scream, Jeff had already sliced the man's neck open, whispering his infamous "Go to sleep." The man choked on his blood coming out of his mouth, gurgling his cut-off scream. He fell onto the box, eyes rolled up and wide as the light faded away. Jeff instantly began searching for the game. After frantic searching, he found it underneath the body, specks of blood on the front. He ran out of the room through the front door. He jumped into the car and gave Liu the keys back. Liu immediately sped off back to the house. Jeff fell asleep in the car from his daytime sleeping schedule.

Jeff woke up on grass. He groaned and sat back up, holding his head. His hair felt cleaner and shorter. He looked around to find he was near the edge of a forest. It was bright outside and he noticed a trail of water next to him. He looked in to realize he looked normal and younger. He had his shorter hair and tan skin tone. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. Jeff felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Jeff." Jeff turned up to see Ben, lively and well. Jeff smiled and hugged his friend.

"Ben! I haven't seen you in forever!" Ben chuckled and hugged him back as Jeff rambled on.

"You wouldn't believe how hard it's been after you died."

"It's not like you were the one who died." Ben said.

"Yeah, but-,"

"It's alright," Ben interrupted, "I have a lot to say to you anyway."

Jeff was about to reply until he heard a splat. Jeff's eyes widened and he looked down to see a knife in his torso. He looked up, stunned. He looked up back at Ben, shocked.

"Wha-?"

"Honestly, Jeff, I've been dead for eleven years. I'd thought you'd understand." Ben said. "I want you to die slowly, Jeffery. Perhaps in your sleep. Speaking of which, you're asleep right now. You'd think killing people would change anything?"

"B-But I-."

"You've done terrible things, Jeffery."

"No, I haven't!" Jeff began coughing violently, blood spatting out of his mouth.

"Yes you did, it's who you are. You're a silly psychotic bastard. And frankly, Jeffery, I hope I don't see you again. You're a monster. Deal with it. Now wake up so I can kill you myself."

Jeff jumped. He grabbed his heart, staring at the ceiling once more. He was lying on the couch in the living room. He looked around, still holding his chest. He breathed heavily, trying to calm down. He noticed he was still holding the Majora's Mask game in his hands. Jeff began to sink into his insanity. A small voice was telling him to play the game. The killer stood up and went into the storage closet for the old N64. He threw anything that wasn't the game, no matter how fragile. His hands fumbled when he found the old console. He quickly set it up, a little bit shaky and unknowing from the years of not playing. His hands felt as if the controller in hand was foreign, even after remembering how to hold and use it.

The killer sat down on the couch after turning it on and popping in the game. He felt rather childish with the controller in hand, fumbling around and running fingers over random buttons. It was a bit odd to see a serial killer with such a toy. But right now, it wasn't a toy. Jeff looked up at the sound of the game opening. He pressed start and felt a little tense at the sight of Ben's name. It was in all caps, something Ben had usually done to name most characters he used. Automatically, he knew that his dream was correct. The man had stole it and Ben wanted it back. Jeff opened the file and the TV turned off. The serial killer assumed it was incovetience at its worst. Liu probably forgot to pay the bill. Jeff frowned, disappointed at it. He had been so worked up to the point that this wasn't scary. Rather, it was down right annoying. He laid back down, getting comfortable as he began to doze off. Suddenly, he heard a plop. Jeff opened his eyes to see a puddle of water in front of the TV.

He did not expect what happened next.

A pale hand shot out of the TV. Its nail were long and the bones were sticking out. Jeff whipped out his knife and stood up, watching the hand become an arm covered in dirt, bruises, and scars. Green wet fabric hung on its shoulder as the hand touched the floor. More water wet the floor, splattering everything. Another arm appeared, more and more water. Jeff stared, too shocked the move. He wasn't one to be scared, but truly he was shaking right now. The head finally showed. Pale blonde hair cover its face, the full body falling to the floor in the puddle it had made. Jeff pointed the knife at it, despite knowing it wouldn't do any good. He studied the figure. Long pale hair, pale skin, green clothes, drenched. He seemed to be the size of a 12 year old, yet it seemed to be older with its dead skin.

The creature stood up, rather clumsily. Its hand had twitched and his legs stumbled as if he hadn't used them in years. Finally, it had stood in a pained manner, staring up at Jeff. Jeff dropped the knife in shock. He had snapped; it was obviously his imagination. The face was too familiar. Even its eyes were clouded as if he was blind and he had the same face as- it began to make sense in a way. Then again, Jeff wasn't one to believe in the ghosts, so it frightened him even more.

The ghost smiled. His voice sounded hoarse like even whispering took all his breath to do. "Hi, Jeff." The ghost said. He noticed Jeff's expression. "What? It's Ben, remember?" Ben looked him over. "Haven't seen you in a while. Remember thinking you were a bit more human." Ben snickered.

Jeff bent down to grab his knife, only to find Ben closer once he stood. The killer jumped a bit, causing Ben to laugh. The ghost sounded like he was choking when he did. "You certainly are still the same, Blalock. Always acting brave until proven wrong."

"I'm going insane." Jeff muttered, turning around. "I need to sleep, maybe take some of Liu's pills-,"

A hand rested on his shoulder. Jeff winced at the sheer coldness of it. Ben clicked his tongue. "Jeff, it's me. I swear you aren't that crazy to come up with something like this." His nail gripped tighter. "I missed you. You know, being best friends and not really knowing anyone else. Even if you didn't do anything to save me."

"I-,"

"Shut up, I'm trying to talk. I can understand why you didn't do anything. You aren't as strong back then, I assume. What, you work out now or something?" Ben's hand trailed down his arm. Jeff moved away.

"Don't touch me." Ben smiled.

"Why not? I'm shocked that you have such a... strange face yet a nice body. You can obviously tell that you aren't skin and bones anymore. Can't say the same for me." Ben chuckled, eyeing his friend. He tried to touch him again. Jeff frowned as best as he could and moved to the side. He was beginning to get annoyed by this... whatever it was. Without a second thought, the serial killer turned heel and walked into his room. He shrugged his hoodie off. He was greeted by a cold breeze on his neck. Jeff tripped on his own bed, falling on his back. Jeff cursed, looking up at Ben. Ben smirked when Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Are you that serious into thinking this isn't real?" Ben asked. Jeff crossed his arms.

"It's close to your death date, you were my best friend, I saw you get sucked under the water, and I'm hiding from the law. It's pretty reasonable that this isn't real."

Ben grabbed his shirt. He was closer than before. Jeff could make out each feature on that disgusting, dead face. "Then I guess you won't mind this."

A pair of cold lips touched Jeff's own deformed ones. Jeff tensed, looking at his dead friend in shock. Ben crawled on top of him, smiling during the entire time. His hands cupped Jeff's face, making it obvious that he was enjoying every moment. Jeff felt disgusted by it; it was honestly disturbing touching the entity. It was disgusting how real it felt too. Ben pulled away slowly. His eyes barely opened, looking at eye as he grinned. Ben spoke.

"Do you still love me Jeff?" Ben asked. Jeff hesitated to answer. By now, this entity was sending off warning signs. He wanted it gone now. But the way he asked sounded like the old Ben. It wasn't hoarse or quiet, but that soft, loving hush. He sounded like the blind blonde boy he used to l-. Jeff wouldn't consider it that word, but it did come to mind. Jeff remembered reading a book about entities shortly after Ben's death. He remember that your interactions effect them to be a good or bad thing. Jeff nodded.

The ghost grinned. "Good answer." He grabbed Jeff's knife and pressed it against his collar. Jeff laughed nervously.

"Very funny... Ben." Jeff gulped as he realized Ben didn't budge. Ben grinned. The knife slid down his shirt. Jeff's eyes widened as his shirt was cut in two. Ben frowned.

"I was hoping for a cut." The warning signs began to become clearer. He realized what Ben wanted. The ghost noticed and held the knife at his neck.

"Move and I swear, I'll kill you." Ben hesitated for a moment. He then pressed the knife closer. "I think I could have more fun if we got on the same level. I mean, it wouldn't be cold, hm?" Jeff tried to keep calm the best he could. He sighed in relief once the knife was gone. Ben backed off, admiring his old friend's appearance. He tapped his lips with the knife.

"Y'know, you are kind of cute in your own way." Ben said. He set the knife to the side and slammed his lips onto Jeff's once more. Jeff's eyes widened in shock. No one had complimented him ever since he got out of high school, and to hear him being referred to as cute was awful to him. Ben's kisses went downwards, nibbing and licking at parts that were more sensitive. Jeff noticed the ghost took most of that time around his scars and hovering a bit over his lips at times. The serial killer sighed in defeat. It was better to just get this over with and let the illusion do whatever it wanted. Jeff relaxed and closed his eyes as 'Ben' caressed his cheek as he continued kissing.

"Oh." Jeff's eyes opened when a tongue ran across his neck. Jeff automatically grabbed Ben's hair, lifting his head up for more room. He would have hit himself for that gesture; it just made Ben do more. Ben bit a tender spot, licking and sucking the spot. Jeff's breathing got a bit louder. Obviously, the killer never formed relationships when he began murdering, and even before, he didn't get that far. It felt kind of good in an awful way. Jeff hated himself for liking it.

Ben continued as the killer relaxed. He loved how easily Jeff's emotions were tampered with. He loved the game he played with all his victims. Well, he wouldn't call Jeff a victim in a sense. He was more of a toy he knew he wouldn't get tired of. Ben had a saying that was perfect for anyone who came in contact with him. They were lambs wandering blindly into their inevitable slaughter. Ben's eyes peered at the knife he had set down next to Jeff. He ran a hand down Jeff's side, causing the killer to pause in his breathing. Ben chuckled at how the killer was so sensitive in this kind of physical situation. In any other relationship, he obviously would be in charge, but Ben figured that Jeff was just like any other lonely male in this scernio.

The ghost touched the hilt of the knife. He covered his motions by sucking harder on his neck, causing Jeff to sigh and move for more. The blonde grinned as he bit down, raising the knife and stabbing his arm. Jeff froze in shock. The killer began to process what happened as he saw blood stain his dark skin. An illusion couldn't hurt him, so that meant this was Ben. Jeff felt panic rush through him.

He yelled as Ben began to use his own weapon against him. The ghost dragged the knife from the fresh wound, causing Jeff even more pain. Jeff groaned in pain and struggled as the ghost stabbed his arm in multiple areas, cutting the side of hip when he got bored of his arm. His left arm was mangled, completely useless to fight back. Ben got his right arm just in case. Jeff felt sick when a part of his muscle was cut out. His breathing quickened and he began to mutter gibberish. Ben talked over the pained sounds, repeating a stabbing motion as he talked.

"Now, now, Jeff. You should feel lucky that you can feel this. I can't feel anything." Ben said, twisting the knife into a wound. Jeff had stopped screaming at that, only giving out a moan. Ben looked thoughtful at the response, twisting the wound again. The moan sounded different from pain, almost as though Jeff was pleasured. Ben giggled.

"How ironic, a masochistic murderer." Ben grinned, continuing to reopen old scars. Jeff cursed under his breath, tensing at the feeling. Ben was right. Jeff had been through so much pain that he just told himself that it was pleasure. The killer groaned again as Ben stabbed continuously into his arm. The room felt twenty degrees hotter. He muffled the moans he wanted to make as Ben continued hurting him. Ben watched Jeff struggle to calm himself. He was acting so human yet his face was too monstrous to be considered a human. Ben did give him props, though. He did look slightly attractive when he was close.

Jeff curled his toes, panting loud and fast. His tongue rolled out and he arched up into the sharp object. Finally, he began to moan. That moan was followed by a louder one as Jeff threw his head back and tried to hold back. Ben stopped, setting the knife down. He shifted a bit. Jeff gave an embarrassing whimper at his action. It didn't help his problem when he did that.

"I'd like you rather to make a mess of yourself than sit on such an uncomfortable spot." Ben chuckled. Jeff glared at him, a blush still on his face. Ben shook his head at how stupid he looked. "I suppose I could calm you down. But lucky for you, I like to experience many things. Having a friend with benefits is one."

The ghost removed the scraps of cloth from Jeff's body. Jeff winced as the cold ran over his wounds. He felt so sore all over, but it still felt amazing. Ben looked at his left arm, dragging his tongue up to his shoulder. Jeff shuddered. Ben noticed and repeated the action. Another shiver. Ben smiled. "I see you want to as well?" Jeff tensed. Ben grabbed the knife again. "I promise you'll only be close to death with all the cuts." Jeff hated how arousing that was to him. Ben moved closer, kissing him again. It was softer and Jeff was used to the cold. He gripped his hair, falling back onto the bed. The moment was cut short by an all familiar splat. Jeff pulled again, looking down. The knife was in his torso. He didn't even want to look up. Ben was smiling already, he just knew it.

"I told you that I wanted to kill you." Ben said. "Now you can get rid of all the bad people if you die too!"

The corners of Jeff's vision were going black. He pulled the knife out, giving a short moan. He touched the wound and looked at his hand. All he saw before fainting was a hand covered in blood.

Jeffery Blalock woke up in his bed. His clothes were uncut, his bed was free of blood, and it seemed it was all a horrid dream. Jeff opened his eyes to find out that wasn't true. Soreness crept in all at once. He held his torso, cursing. A figure leaned against him.

"Morning, Jeff." Ben chuckled. "I hope you can forgive me about the last stab. I promise I'll be more careful when we do that again." The ghost kissed his ear.

Jeff looked at the ghost. He wanted to say how he wanted the ghost out of his house. He wanted to kill it, but he just couldn't kill something that's already dead. And the ghost was his best friend, even if it didn't seem like it. Ben smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck. Jeff faked a grin and grabbed his waist, pulling him in for a kiss. Ben purred.

"Maybe this won't be so bad. I promise not to kill you. Even if I did, we can just do more things." Ben eyed his tan body. "You might get the rest of that handsome body back."

Jeff gave a fake laugh. "Whatever you say, love." He kissed him again.


End file.
